The present disclosure relates to a method for operating a processor, and more specifically, a method for adjusting a frequency of a processor.
In modern computer systems, an operating system may control a frequency selection for a processor to achieve energy savings or a performance boost. The operating system may also put cores of a multi-core processor to sleep and wake up those cores at a later time. The operating system may wake up a core at a time when the processor is running a high-power workload. When cores wake up during a high-power state, the processor may experience an overcurrent situation. However, the processor should stay within acceptable limits for power, operating voltage, temperature, and current in order to prevent shutdown or damage of components.